saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Databook Points
'''What are Databook Points?''' Databook points are the points in your bio that make up your characters stats. Each rank is allotted a certain number of points that they then get to distribute among the Databook's categories. Element Weakness: * Fire (火, ''Hi'') is strong against Wind but weak against Water. * Wind (風, ''Kaze'') is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. * Lightning (雷, ''Kaminari'') is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. * Earth (土, ''Tsuchi'') is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. * Water (水, ''Mizu'') is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. * Winning against another move/Jutsu: '''Ninjutsu:''' # 1P( Point ) vs 1P cancels each other out # 1P Nin in Fire vs 1P Nin Fire cancels each other out. # 2P nin in fire beats 1P in fire. # 2P nin in fire beats 1P in water. # 2P nin in fire loses against 2P in water due to element disadvantage # 1p nin in water beats 1p nin in fire''':''' '''Genjutsu:''' '''Strength:''' # 1P Max weight=125lbs # 2P Max weight=160lbs # 3P Max weight=190lbs # 4P Max weight=200lbs # 5P Max weight=250lbs '''Intelligence: ''' # 0P makes you braindead # 1P is 95 IQ # 2P is 110 # 3P is 130 # 4P is 150 # 5P is 175 '''Databook Categories''' The Databook has eight categories as follows, and a link is provided for the few that many need further explanation. # Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu- This stat dictates the chakra capacity, control, and literacy that one has. The major difference between Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu is that while Ninjutsu involves how proficient you are with your elemental release; Kenjutsu dictates how well your able to project you’re chakra. You have Ninjutsu if you are a Shinobi and you have Kenjutsu if you are a Samurai. 2. Taijutsu- This stat covers a Shinobi’s talent in martial arts and armed combat. This is NOT to be mistaken for increasing physical strength this is about form not force. 3. Genjutsu- This stat should be obvious. It involves with how adept a Shinobi is at crafting genjutsus, the success of the genjutsu, and the ability to dispel illusions. The lower the stat the less likely your genjutsu will be effective and you also risk being susceptible to falling into clutches of a person with a higher genjutsu stat. 4 .Intelligence- This stat covers the basics associated with intelligence. This generally means your character is able to process situations faster and less erratically the higher the stat is placed. This stat also covers your ability to reason and decipher code easier as the stat is raised. 5. Strength- Into contrast of Taijutsu this stat involves the force a character can expend, strength and stamina are closely related. It’s suggested that if you want to use the physical exertion of strength you should have decent stamina in order to maintain your strength or else you will be restricted to short bursts of power instead of a constant. 6. Speed- Similar to strength this stat too is closely intertwined with the stamina though it also is complimented by the intelligence stat. This stat covers the basic speed a shinobi is capable of. The designated top speed for each point is as follows; one point is a speed of ten miles per hour, two is twenty miles per hour, three is thirty miles per hour, four is forty miles per hour, and five is fifty miles per hour. The way stamina relates to this is if your stamina doesn’t mirror your speed then the endurance you are capable leaves you only able to bursts similar to the effects of strength and stamina. The speed stat is involved with intelligence in the way that the higher your speed and intelligence are the quicker you can process things. 7. Stamina- One of the most important stat this directly influences several other stats. This stat involves the capacity of exertion before you become ragged. Keep in mind that the higher the stamina stat is the longer you can last in battle and if it’s too low you will be easily worn out. 8.Stealth- This stat covers the ability level of a Shinobi’s discretion. This involves how well a shinobi is at infiltrating areas, erasing their presence, and gives them the capacity to be more suited for being an Anbu. '''Points by Rank''' '''Academy Students:''' Have 0 points until promoted to Genin status. '''Genin:''' Begin with 12 points, and have a max total of 17 points. The max in any given category is 3.(Excludes bonus) '''Chunin''': Begin with 17.5 points, and have a max total of 24.5 points. The max in any given category is 4.(Excludes bonus) '''Jounin:''' Begin with 25 points, and have a max total of 30 points. The max in any given category is 5.(Excludes bonus) '''How to Earn Databook Points''' You can advance your character in two ways; by completing training sessions to learn new jutsu, and by completing missions to earn more points. However, different ranks have to complete different requirement to gain points and progress in their Databooks. The following is a list of things each rank can do to acquire points in .25 increments. - '''Genin''' * Complete 3 missions with your sensei and teammates (Rank D & C) = .5 points * Complete 2 missions with your sensei and teammates (Rank B) = .5 points * Spar with someone of higher ranking = .05 points (If won agaisnt higher, and mods approve, it is .25) * Spar with two people of equal ranking (In separate rp's) = .05 points * Be taught 2 jutsus by people of highing ranking = .25 points (minimum of 6 posts per session) '''Chunin / Chunin Commander''' * Complete 1 mission A rank mission with a partner = .25 points(Min. 10 posts each) * Complete 2 different B rank missions = .25 points (Min. 8 posts each) * Spar with someone of higher ranking = .05 points (If won agaisnt higher, and mods approve, it is .25) * Spar with 2 people of equal or lower ranking = .15 points(If win, .20) * Be taught 2 jutsu by people of equal or higher ranking = .25 points * Teach 3 jutsu to people of equal or lower ranking = .10 points '''Jounin''' * Complete 3 missions with your students (Rank C & D) = .15 points * Complete 2 missions with your students (Rank B) = .20 points * Complete 1 listed S rank mission = .5 points (If Solo another mod needs to RP NPC) * Complete 2 different A rank missions with a partner = .25 points * Spar with someone of equal or higher ranking = .25 points(.10 if lose. minimum 15 posts per person) * Be taught 2 jutsu by people of equal or higher ranking = .10 Points * Teach 3 jutsu to people of equal or higher ranking = .10 points '''Other Rules''' # If you wish to bring in a partner on any of your missions, you are more than welcome to. However, it is not necessary to do so unless the task specifically states that you require one to earn the points. # Mix it up as you gain your points. If an admin sees that you're only doing solo S-rank missions to gain points, we will have to ask you to gain points in the other ways listed. We only do so in the hopes that all role playing characters get a chance to interact and forge relationships with each other. # Role plays must be a decent post length. If we see a role play submitted for points wherein each posts is only three or four sentences, we will ask you to go back and add more depth. This does NOT mean we expect each role-player to be posting essay-length posts. We only want to make sure that you're trying hard and putting in real effort so that you improve yourself as your character improves. # If you feel that someone in an RP is acting unfairly (i.e.; using techniques they shouldn't, being better at things they shouldn't, or trying to make the RP all about them) please do not hesitate to let one of the admins, or a higher ranking ninja, know the issue. We promise to try and help. # Any Missions A or up must have a mod RP all NPC # Lastly, if you have any complaints or suggestions, feel free to speak your mind! '''Your RPC's Points'''